The University of Maryland Baltimore Institutional Review Board - National Health Research Ethics Committee of Nigeria (NHREC) Collaborative Capacity Building Initiative (UMBINN) is a program designed to enhance the capacity of the two ethics review committee to efficiently and effectively supervise joint research projects. Through training workshops, policy development seminars, short term internships and deployment of electronic research protocol registration, review and tracking system from UMB-IRB to NHREC in Nigeria, the two ethics committees will gain improved knowledge of the ethical, cultural, political and religious environment in which ethics review occurs in their countries. This training activity lays the foundation for promoting technology transfer of a web-based electronic research ethic management system that will strengthen international collaboration and the capacity of NHREC to build national ethics capacity in Nigeria. The proposal takes advantage of the large HIV/AIDS program and associated research and public health evaluations as well as the infrastructure of the Institute of Human Virology and focuses on research among people living with HIV/AIDS PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This project is designed to strengthen the ethical oversight of research conducted in Nigeria and jointly supervised by the University of Maryland Institutional Review Board and the National Health Research Ethics Committee of Nigeria. It also lays the foundation for the introduction of electronic IRB system for the Nigerian Committee